Joker
Joker (ジョーカー) first appears in Joker no Kuni no Alice and is the Circus Master and Prison Director. Alice calls the Circus Master "White" and she calls the Prison Director "Black". Joker doesn't have a split personality, he's two different people. Though Black seems to be the more dangerous Joker, it has been implied that White is actually the more dangerous one. During April season, he has the power to change the seasons. Appearance Personality As Joker is two people who are one- also known as "Black Joker" and "White Joker"- they have two distinct personalities. Both have the same jobs, but they have different preferences and are each seen more commonly in one specific job. White Joker is the friendly, smiling Joker. He is the first to be introduced in person and is, in Joker no Kuni, primarily seen in the circus ringleader garb. In Diamond he is the Train Conductor Alice meets in her dreams, and in Mirror World it is White whom she talks to most often at the Lake of Mirrors. While at first he appears the kinder Joker, he is the one who hides his true thoughts more often and expects things to go a certain way- his way. He treats Alice more gently even while he attempts to make her face her guilt and her past. Black Joker is first introduced in Joker no Kuni by way of the mask of White's belt, insulting Alice from the get-go. He is much more open and honest about his thoughts and opinions, and is rude, foul-mouthed, and violent. This is probably why he is the Joker generally seen wearing the Prison Warden uniform. He may be harsh, but he is the Joker whose words can more readily be believed. Background Plot ''Joker no Kuni no Alice'' ''Omochabako no Kuni no Alice'' ''Diamond no Kuni no Alice'' In Diamond no Kuni no Alice, Joker is the conductor who Alice meets on the train. She has the feeling that they met before, but she doesn’t remember. She can’t remember. ''Diamond no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful MIRROR World~'' Spade no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful White World~ Spade no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Black World~ Other Media Manga * Alice in the Country of Hearts Theatrical Anthology * Junk Box Stories * Heart no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Wonder World~/Alice in the Country of Hearts ~Wonderful Wonder World~ ** Joker has his own short in volume 4 of the TokyoPop release and volume 2 of the YenPress release * Circus to Usotsuki Game ** Though Joker is not the primary love interest, he is a prominent character *Yoake Mae ni Miru Yume/Nightmare Trilogy Volume 1 *Mahiru ni Miru Yume/Nightmare Trilogy Volume 2 *Mayonaka ni Ochiru Yume/Nightmare Trilogy Volume 3 **Though Joker is not the primary love interest in the Nightmare Trilogy, he gets A LOT of romantic moments with Alice Novels * Lovers or Liars Fanbooks * Alice Archives Red Cover * Alice Archives Green Cover * Quinrose Royale Fanbook * Heart no Kuni no Alice Movie Fanbook * Diamond no Kuni no Alice Fanbook * Diamond no Kuni no Alice Wonderful Mirror World Fanbook Drama CD's * Diamond no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Mirror World~ Imagine WEB Drama CD * Diamond no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Wonder World~ Deluxe Edition Drama CD * Diamond no Kuni no alice ~Wonderful Wonder World~ Fanbook Drama Animate CD * Gekijouban Heart no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Wonder World~ Animate Drama CD * Gekijouban Heart no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Wonder World~ Deluxe Edition Drama CD * Joker no Kuni no Alice Deluxe Edition Drama CD * Joker no Kuni no Alice Drama & Comic CD Simultaneous Order Drama CD * Joker no Kuni no Alice Pre-Order Data CD * Joker no Kuni no Alice Quinrose Order Data CD * Omochabako no Kuni no Alice Pre-order Drama CD * QuinRoseBox July Comic Fair Drama CD Movie Musical * Joker is not featured in the musical Trivia *Joker has a brief appearance in Anniversary no Kuni no Alice, in Ace's non-stay end, hinting at his relationship with Ace in Joker no Kuni no Alice. *Everyone- or at least Alice and all the role holders- have their own Joker. It is implied that Joker needs to be acknowledged, whether consciously or subconsciously, to be "a person's Joker." Quotes Category:Characters Category:Roleholders Category:Circus Category:Male Characters Category:Joker